


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（一）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（一）

迪巴拉被克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多压在床上的时候，分神去看了看床边坐着的看戏的梅西，那不愧是仅凭眼神就能拿下小金人的眼睛，本该错综复杂的情绪一个一个循环放映。  
温柔，疼惜，还有隐秘的兴奋以及炫耀。  
就像把自己独一无二最厉害的玩具分享给对头的小孩儿，故作大方而洋洋得意。  
“瞧你盯着看的样子，怎么？舍不得了？”克里斯慢条斯理地拉开了领带，领口里巧克力色的皮肤在灯光下泛着蜜色的光，复杂的温莎结在灵活的手指下逐渐消散，宝蓝色的丝绸一圈一圈缠绕在迪巴拉白皙的腕骨上，成了他全身上下唯一的遮挡。  
梅西笑了笑，抱着膝盖的样子一脸无辜，和记者发布会上那张天真无邪的脸毫无二致，仿佛他正在观赏的不是一场山雨欲来的性爱：“我当然舍不得，我的小宝石从来没做过下面的那个，玩的最疯的时候也只放过最小号的跳蛋，用上了半瓶子润滑液还是费了半天劲才弄进去，你最好温柔点，别弄坏了他。”  
克里斯那双手在迪巴拉的身上缓缓抚摸着，阿根廷人果真几乎都带着欧洲血统，一个两个皮肤都白的惊人，年轻人紧实流畅的肌理线条着实算得上漂亮，在他身下轻轻颤抖的样子也真让人动情。  
忽略掉他一直偏着头去看梅西时那种带着某些「牺牲」意味的眼神，就简直是完美。

迪巴拉觉得自己快被撕裂了，身后那个从未被染指过的地方正含着克里斯尺寸超标的性器，烙铁一般在他的身体里进出，他疼得直哆嗦，咬紧了嘴唇不肯叫出来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多，娱乐圈里出了名的健身狂魔，迪巴拉觉得自己就像被黑豹咬住喉管的羚羊，尽管挣扎，却无济于事。  
倒不是说他还有什么羞耻心，他但凡还要一点儿脸，也不至于今天跟着梅西跑来做这种事。只是梅西坐在那里，衣冠整齐的看着自己，眼神里都是赞叹和鼓励，甚至还用那把让迪巴拉魂牵梦绕的声音加码：“迪比的声音只能我一个人听见哦~”  
他在自己紧闭的唇齿间尝到了血腥味。  
可身上的人仿佛不仅仅在小金人上和梅西竞争，在迪巴拉身上也专门要和他作对，双手对着那两团挺翘的软肉又揉又捏，常年流连花丛的浪子用劲儿很巧，都是色情意味十足的下流手法，又刚刚好带着些微疼痛青紫的力道。  
迪巴拉没控制住自己轻声的呜咽，可声音刚一出口就条件反射般闭紧了嘴巴转头张开已经开始迷蒙的眼睛去看梅西。  
年长的阿根廷巨星皱起了眉毛，下了床，迪巴拉简直吓坏了，眼泪一瞬间就涌了出来：“里奥你别丢下我……我错了，我……啊……”  
坏心眼儿的葡萄牙人没打算放过他，突如其来的深入让迪巴拉惊叫出声，滚烫的性器狠狠擦过他的敏感点，刚才还疼得软下来的阴茎几乎瞬间就颤巍巍的站了起来，随着克里斯近乎蛮力的抽插一下下拍打在腹肌上，透明的前液沾湿了纠结的毛发，一缕缕黏在了他的身体上。  
“我怎么舍得不要迪比”，西装革履的梅西从床的那一边绕过来，坐在了迪巴拉的身后，推了推克里斯的肩膀让他停了下来，他抽掉了迪巴拉身后的枕头，让瑟瑟发抖的漂亮男孩儿靠在自己怀里，吻他眼角滚烫的泪：“可迪比做错了事情就要被惩罚，好吗？”  
迪巴拉拼命的点头，他还沉浸在梅西刚才皱眉离去的恐惧里，使劲儿往梅西的怀里缩，仰着头去够梅西的嘴唇，祈求他的上帝给能他一点仁慈的垂怜。  
梅西从善如流地低下头，轻而浅的去吻他的漂亮男孩儿，一边闲着发呆的克里斯叹息着笑出了声：“你是真厉害，我怎么就遇不上这么死心塌地的人？”  
说不上是羡慕还是嘲讽。  
“哈……啊……”  
胸口一疼，男孩儿橄榄色的眼睛倏地瞪圆，本就已经挺立着的嫩红色乳尖上被梅西挂上了调的死紧的乳夹，上面悬着的铃铛随着他轻微的颤抖发出细碎的声响，柔嫩的尖端顿时充血肿胀起来，变成了熟透的紫红色。  
“joya的这里最敏感”，梅西笑了笑一边去吻迪巴拉的侧颈，一边对克里斯说：“你要照顾好他，他真漂亮，是不是？”  
迪巴拉躺在梅西的怀里被克里斯操，一下比一下狠，他含着梅西的名字小声抽泣，却被克里斯更用力的进入：“你这会儿该叫的是谁的名字？”  
“里……奥……里奥……”可怜的漂亮男孩儿狂乱的摇着头，过量的快感让他已经开始神志不清，他尖锐而固执呻吟着他上帝的名讳，乳夹上的铃音逐渐失去了节奏。  
克里斯发了狠去操他，一抬头却看见梅西歪着头得意的笑脸，那双甜蜜的眸子里尽是勾魂摄魄的纹路，突然有些晃神。  
阿根廷人衣冠楚楚到只要稍作整理就能接着出席活动，却死死掌握着床上两个人的欲望，不论是施予的克里斯，还是承受的迪巴拉，万千色欲都系在那一个人身上。  
克里斯越过迪巴拉去吻梅西的唇，胸腔震动着低哑的声音，从迪巴拉的身上黏腻的扩散：“我还是想要你，虽然动你的人也很有趣，但我还是怀念你在我身下哭着求饶的样子，毕竟每年能在金球奖后台同享VIP休息室的人，也只有你我而已。”

“里奥，时间到了”，门口的人影不知站了多久，斜倚在门框上的经纪人拉基蒂奇手里提着一件熨烫好的西装：“别让制片和导演等。”  
梅西点了点头，小心翼翼取下迪巴拉胸口的铃铛，疼惜的碰了碰他已经肿胀成小樱桃的乳尖，惹得怀里人瑟缩地呜咽，他在小男孩儿汗湿的额头上印下一个轻吻，哄着他：“我的小宝石做得好棒，我有个试镜要先走啦，等会儿克里斯会送你回我那里，好不好？”  
“你知道这个本子我也试镜过吧”，葡萄牙人挑着眉毛又把迪巴拉压回了凌乱的被褥里，隆起的枕头和被子里只能看见男孩儿挂在克里斯腰上白皙的大腿和焦糖色的发梢：“那我们三个月后片场见？”  
“好呀”，已经走到门口的梅西回过头来笑得志在必得：“片场见。”

升起的隔板把保姆车里分割成两个世界，金发的克罗地亚人跪在宽敞的座椅下一边吞吐着巴萨小国王昂扬的欲望，一边把两根手指捅进这个小混蛋早就湿透了的后穴里。  
他刚才在酒店里受的刺激太多，他的金发情人连续的两个深喉就让他不可自制地射了出来，因高潮不断收缩的小穴里，修长的两根手指不断摩擦着男人敏感的腺体，延长着高潮的快感。  
“看着保罗被罗纳尔多操就能让你这么激动？”拉基蒂奇抽出暗格里的湿纸巾替梅西清理，粘稠的体液弄脏了金牌经纪人精心挑选的真皮座椅：“你知道罗纳尔多可能会把保罗玩儿坏的吧？”  
脸上还带着潮红的阿根廷人在高潮后整个人都散发着颓靡的艳丽感，探过身子轻轻舔去了拉基蒂奇颧骨上挂着的乳白色液体，附赠一个不带任何欲望的亲吻：“我都走了，克里斯就硬不了多一会儿了，我的小宝石才不会被弄坏呢，我怎么舍得他被弄坏？”  
拉基蒂奇没接话，默默替梅西换上了他准备好的那套衣服，小国王摆弄着两颗黑曜石的袖口状似无意地问：“等会儿试镜我们公司还有谁去？”  
金发经纪人迟疑了一下，在远离梅西的地方坐下，重新给自己打上领带，不情不愿的说：“弗兰基•德容。”


End file.
